


Sixth Period Choir

by Julius_Caesar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enjoy-Yourself-Some-Klance, Fluff, Humorous, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, My First Fanfic, Shut up. I'm trying. XD, broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Caesar/pseuds/Julius_Caesar
Summary: It turned out Pidge and Keith had every class together. Except one. _“Why the hell am I taking choir?”_





	Sixth Period Choir

“Welcome to Garrison High School!” the secretary chirped at Keith. “Here’s your schedule. Now, you might not be familiar with the school so we asked one of our students to be your guide on this new journey! She’s going to walk you through your schedule. She should be here momentarily. Anyway…” The lady dragged on as Keith sighed inwardly.

 

New school, new rules. It was like the first day of school all over again...for the third time.

 

The first time Keith had shifted schools it was because he moved. The second time was...well he got into a fight. But the other guy had started it first. He _provoked_ Keith. Keith got mad, and in turn, _Keith_ had gotten the punishment. 

 

“Keith,” Mrs. H interrupted his train of thought, “Meet Katie Holt, she’ll be your mentor.” Next to Mrs H. was a short unsuspecting girl. Her eyes flashed angrily as Mrs. H introduced her, and Keith subconsciously wanted to inch away from her. For a small, glass-wielding girl, she looked _terrifying_.  

 

“Katie is one of the smartest students we have. She was also in your place once, which is why we chose her to be your mentor. If anyone would understand your situation, it’s her. Katie, would you like to take Keith on a tour through all his classes?”

 

“Sure, Mrs. H. Come on, Keith.” She grabbed him by his arm with a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him out of the office.

 

“Bitch,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“She _knows_ I like to be called Pidge, yet she’s the only teacher in this damn school to call me that. Anyhoo, the name’s Pidge.” She extended her hand.

 

Keith took it. He studied her face. She had large eyes and brown hair that was cut to a jaw length. Not to mention the enormous glasses on her face that made her look like an owl. She seemed younger than him.

 

“You’re not seventeen, are you?”

 

“No, I skipped straight into the second grade, which is why I’m with you guys. I’m only fifteen. I give most credit to my brother, Matt. Enough about me, let me see your schedule.” She snatched it out of his hands neglecting the fact that she had even asked.

 

It turned out Pidge and Keith had every class together. Except one.

 

_“Why the hell am I taking choir?”_

 

Pidge shrugged. “Music is a mandatory course here. If you didn’t take music before, you’re automatically enrolled in choir. Unlike you, I’m in orchestra, I get to skip.” She shifted her glasses up her nose and looked at Keith snootily.

 

“That isn’t how it was in my old school," He protested. "In fact, we didn’t even have a choir for _boys_.”

 

“Not my fault we’re the number one school district. Actually, no. It kind of is.” She smiled at him arrogantly before glancing down at her watch. “We should probably get to first period, before Iverson blows up on us.”

 

As soon as she had said that, the warning bell rang. Pidge started walking towards class forcing Keith to follow. As made their way through the sardine can hallways when Keith asked, "What do you mean  _blow up_?"

 

She looked up at him narrowing her eyes a little bit. 

 

"You'll see."

 

* * *

 

Keith did, in fact,  _see_. Mostly smirk on the inside, but nonetheless, he  _saw._

 

When Pidge had said blow up, she quite literally meant it. You see, Professor Iverson was an ex-military officer. He had fought in the Veitnam War and carried one visible memento that he was ever in it. A single black eye patch, much like Nick Fury's, was over his left eye. But unlike Nick Fury he was ten times scarier. He treated his class like military cadets both in teaching style and in punishment. 

 

As Pidge and Keith took their seats, conveniently on the opposite sides of the room, a tall kid ran into class, flushed and huffing.

 

“Sorry,” he breathed out, taking loud breaths between words. “I...Overslept….Ran…..Late….” He collapsed into the next empty chair, which happened to be next to Keith. Iverson followed him back to his seat, glaring at the boy’s back the whole time..

 

“This won’t happen again McClain? Will it? I don’t want a repeat of your older brother,” Iverson said in a gruff voice.

 

The kid---McClain--- replied back with a “No sir, absolutely not, sir.” He stared right back at Iverson with a straight face. Iverson studied his face for a few agonizing beats, looking for anything that might clue him off, but found nothing.

 

“Good morning class. I’m Professor Iverson. Welcome to the toughest math class you’ll ever face. Before I get into class expectations, I’ll be taking attendance. Brokhman!”

 

As Iverson started going down the list, McClain had noticed the prescence of a newcomer. Much to his dismay, turned to Keith.

 

“The name’s Lance,” He grinned, and stuck out his hand. _Did everyone in this school greet him like this?_ “Hello?” McClain---Lance--- waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. “What’s your name?”

 

Keith snapped out of his thoughts. “Um, I’m Keith. I’m new here.”

 

“I can see that. You’re the one person who didn’t look at me with awe.” He smiled cockily as if everyone in the world should appreciate his existence..

 

“I think they mocked you more than they ‘looked at you with awe’,” he responded back. Lance’s facial expression faltered. His eyebrows scrunched up as his face flushed slightly as he started to get offended.

 

“Kogane!” Iverson called out.

 

“Here.” Keith said back nonchalantly with a smug smile on his face. “I don’t even think the _teachers_ look at you with awe, McClain.”

 

“McClain!”

 

Lance’s cheeks turned redder as Keith continued to make fun of the boy. “Here. They do _too_. I don’t think I like you very much Kogane.” He stuck his tongue out the same way a kindergartener would if you had insulted their favorite TV show character.

 

Before Keith could make a witty remark, Iverson continued his first day speech. “Alright Cupcakes, apparently I have to take you to your lockers. Single file line, if anyone talks while walking down the hallway, it’s a detention.” He marched out the way a military officer would, leaving the other students scrambling to catch up to his brisk pace.

 

Keith picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, sneaking a quick glance in Lance’s general direction. He was grumbling to himself quietly in a different language… Spanish? Keith wasn’t sure.

 

This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> So we made it through chapter one! Huzzah! This is now a commitment on my part and suddenly I'm forced to write. No way did I set that up for myself. On purpose. Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for our journey into another Klance fic. I will try to post another chapter in two weeks because that's when we have our spring break. Otherwise, the length of and between chapters might be shorter or longer due to school work. Update: This may take longer than I though because I realized that I need to do excessive planning before I come out with chapter two. Further Update: My computer's broken so I can't work too much. It also turns out that I'm heading out of the country and I don't get any internet so that further impedes chapter two. So sorry! ~Julius_Caesar


End file.
